


Destined 黑研

by MaxTeddie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie
Kudos: 2





	Destined 黑研

日常向，雙箭頭

他們總是一起度過這個節日。有時候是黑尾到孤爪家，不然就反過來，從他們相識以來，一次也不曾分開慶祝佳節。沒有什麼口頭上的約定，當天，通常是黑尾開口，隨興地問了一句，研磨點點頭，就這麼決定下來了。

「小研啊，吃這麼一點就夠了嗎？」說著，拿起刀子準備再切塊蛋糕。

「我、我已經吃不下了，謝謝阿姨。」張大一雙貓眼，研磨露出少見的慌張，伸手阻擋對方拿走自己的盤子。雖然不想拒絶那份好意，但他飽得想打嗝，連蛋糕上的聖誕老人——黑尾讓給他的——也是勉勉強強才吃完的。

除了一桌好菜、熱騰騰的白飯、蛋糕......，還有為了研磨特地買的蘋果派在冰箱裡等著人享用。每次到黑尾家都會被餵得飽飽的，讓研磨每每墜入令人滿足卻也疲累的幸福感中。

「研磨你吃太少了。」

「是阿黑家的伙食太好。」研磨想，若是黑尾家有寵物，一定會像阿嬤養的那樣圓滾滾的，同時，他也想像了胖嘟嘟的阿黑，嘴角不自覺泛起微微笑意。

「怎麼了？有什麼好笑的？」

「才沒笑。」

「喔，是嗎？」黑尾臉上掛著溫柔微笑。別人或許看不出來，不過可瞞不過他的眼睛，就算只有一點點變化，他也感受得到對方的心情。不過，既然對方不想說，他也就算了。

洗完澡後，研磨隨意躺著，全神貫注在手機遊戲上。等到黑尾也從浴室出來，看到他的頭髮還溼淋淋的、水珠滴落在披掛在肩膀上的毛巾，忍不住叨唸起來：「你、的、頭、髮！」

當研磨依依不捨地從螢幕上抬眼，他的頭髮已經被毛巾緊緊裏住，然後整個人被拉了起來。

「真是的，就是要人照顧！這樣子都不怕會著涼嗎......」

被拖到浴室，吹風機轟轟地往自己吹，研磨覺得好溫暖，忍不住起了睡意。耳邊不時響起黑尾不滿的嘟噥，他心想，「 過度保護了吧......」明明放著就會自己乾的，就算窗外飄著雪，溼溼冷冷的感覺也沒什麼，不需要這麼在意也沒關係的。另一方面，對於這麼殷勤為自己服務的青梅竹馬，研磨心裡有股悸動，但他不願多想。就和午休時間從山本和福永口中聽說有女孩子向阿黑告白了的反應一樣，充耳不聞、佯裝無趣，平靜的臉孔擺明了他的無動於衷，於是那些人自討沒趣，便會乖乖閉嘴，不再當著他的面刻意討論那些會搧亂他心緒的情報。

「阿黑，暖器好像壞了，好冷。」終於吹好頭髮，回到房裡的研磨被放置，等黑尾拿著兩杯熱乎乎的飲料返回，他忍不住出聲。

「等一下，沒人綁住你吧？你可以下樓去找我，不然就用棉被把自己包起來啊......」

被母親叫住，談了一些事，一進門看見研磨縮成一團流鼻水，他又氣又心疼，心想這小子到底是會忍耐，還是單純的懶惰鬼？他急忙向前，三兩下用棉被把研磨包成像襁褓中的嬰兒，把飲料塞到他手中，才轉身處理暖器。

「Ok! 沒壞。」沒花太多時間，暖暖的空氣再度籠罩住兩人。黑尾鬆了一口氣，一回頭，忍不住噗嗤笑了出來。「你看你，在發抖。」他來到研磨身邊，輕捏那冰涼的鼻子，不出意料被對方躲開、抗議。那不住哆嗦卻又警戒的模樣像隻令人憐愛的小貓，讓他想緊緊抱住，卻從不敢這麼做，以免某些一直珍藏的秘密就這樣逃逸出去，不可挽回。

「幹什麼？」這回換成他動搖了。研磨望見那道月兒般的笑眼裡除了既有的溫柔，夾雜著一絲陌生難解的神情。他困惑，這是他沒見過的阿黑。

「沒什麼......」安撫似拍拍那顆布丁頭，他的嘴角上揚——這是一個微笑的前奏——正想再說些什麼，此時，從窗外傳來一陣喧囂。聖誕福音的隊伍經過樓下，音樂和笑語交織成溫暖的氛圍，感染了周遭的每一個人。

「聖誕快樂，研磨。」

「......阿黑也是。」

眼光從那寬闊的肩轉向騷動的來源，映著光的瞳孔亮晶晶的，像一池澄澈的湖水，在那之中白色的小羽毛飄飄灑灑。研磨忍不住看得入迷，想就這樣伸出手，將那冰涼的絨軟握在手中，也許，待它融成清水，他心中糾結的感情也能跟著釋然了。

主僕設定，研磨女僕裝有(黑白的)

「Where are you going ? said Milder to Malder, Oh where are you going ? said Fessel to Foe, I'm going to hunt the cutty wren said Milder to Malder...」

年長的女僕微微晃著身子，邊哼著歌，把漿好的衣服放在燈光下，用欣賞的眼光滿意地看著自己的傑作。

「我說，研磨啊！」彈指之間，她轉頭，以興奮的眼神看向一旁的少年。「過幾天就是聖誕節了，你難道一點兒也不開心嗎？」明明是這麼美好的節日，仍然板著一張無趣的臉。他在想些什麼呢？樂天又有點少根筋的她不解那纖細含蓄的心思。

「嗯......」

「那是什麼意思啊？你不高興嗎？」

「也不是......」一向平淡的表情流露出些許不耐煩，少年轉頭避開那好奇的眼光，一抹嫣紅悄悄染上臉龐。

「真搞不懂你啊，研磨。」女僕再度埋頭她引以為傲的工作，邊碎碎唸著，

「黑尾先生和太太都是大好人，你看，隔壁Y夫婦家的傭人，薪水少，也沒像樣的飯菜，每天都踩在冰冷的地板上，雙手凍得紅通通......我們的主人不但慷慨，又溫柔，還有軟綿綿的床舖和襪子，誰不想在這兒工作呢......」

研磨靜靜地聽，沒什麼好反駁的，然而，他低下頭，望向手指抓著的女僕裝裙襬，怎麼樣也不能原諒這無聊的玩笑。從早上開始，被迫穿上這套衣服，他又氣又困惑，一心想著晚上要衝去那人的房間問個明白。

「啊？什麼意思？」稀鬆平常地微笑著，那雙閃著狡黠光芒的眼裡映出少年窘迫的姿態。

「唔......」含糊的聲音表達出他的不滿，卻因為感到羞恥，喊出的抗議像蚊子叫一樣，「早上......田中先生拿給我這個......是阿黑的主意吧？」

「是啊！」燦爛的微笑，完全沒有一絲罪惡感或歉疚。

「為什麼......」研磨怎麼想都想不透。自從母親帶著他住進這個家，他一方面充當少爺鐵朗的玩伴，一方面為了成為出色的管家而努力學習，至今十載有餘，他可以說已經融入這個家，也被主人夫婦當成親生的孩子一般疼愛；而鐵朗也像他的哥哥，兩人一直都很要好。他想不透自己什麼時候做錯了事讓對方不高興，要這樣羞辱他。「阿黑要讓我穿這個？」

一早，研磨像隻輕巧謹慎的貓兒，踏著沒有聲息的步履，穿縮在周圍眉飛色舞、喜形於色的人們，沒人有心思對他的打扮指手畫腳，然而，他的眼神瀰漫著厭倦和陰鬱的氣氛，叫和他共事的人感到不可思議。聖誕節前夕，這溫暖快樂的屋子裡會有人鎖著眉，開玩笑吧？

「因為我高興。」這什麼拔扈無理的回答？研磨忍不住握緊拳頭，想朝那嘻皮笑臉的臭傢伙一陣暴打，不過，接下來的一句話讓他整個人愣住了：

「因為很可愛，就和我想像的一樣，很適合你，真好看。」不枉費我厚著臉皮請老管家幫忙。鐵朗心想。——因為今天要會面的人物很棘手，又是最忙碌的年尾，他很需要來點舒壓的玩意兒。一杯好喝的茶、料理入味的烤魚，或是和平常不太一樣的研磨......——當疲倦的他進門望見一臉難為情的研磨，所有的壓力一掃而空，甚至還被那不甘願的表情逗樂了；而且，以他對青梅竹馬的了解，他算準了對方會跑來自己房間。這幾天是僕人們最忙碌的時候，除了在餐桌旁等著伺候，幾乎沒機會見到人。即便只有5分鐘也好，他想好好看著研磨，享受他陪伴的感覺，這樣他才能從繁忙生活和空虛的人際交往中重新找回自己的價值。

從很久以前，鐵朗就把研磨看成自己人——除了父母與忠實的老管家以外——即使犧牲財物和地位也要費心留住的那般重要。比自己矮小、任性、聰明又安靜的那人身上帶著某種孤僻的、疲軟的東西，觸動了他的內心，讓他想好好守護，一刻也不想放手。

「說、說什麼，才不可愛。」研磨緊抓著頭上的荷葉邊髮帶，想把它扯下來又不是、繼續戴著也討厭，他的臉刷紅，很想轉身逃跑，換回自己本來的衣服，卻彷彿被那道熱情專注的目光給釘住了雙腳。直到有人敲門，才結束了這段無語而短暫、叫鐵朗意猶未盡的時光。

聖誕節當晚，最後一場派對結束後，研磨和其他僕人一樣，扶著牆、拖著疲憊的身子回到房間，衣服也沒換，直接趴在床上睡了。

「研磨、研磨啊......」

不知何時點燃的柴火燒出劈啪聲。「難怪一點兒也不冷。」研磨睜眼前這樣想著。他沒有想到有人跟著自己腳步，在半夜進房來幫忙生火，然後悄悄離去。「嗯......阿黑？幾點了？」天還沒亮呢。雖然他的少爺有點兒強勢，不太可能做出擾人清夢的蠢事。「發生什麼事了嗎？」一睜間，那雙貓眼圓睜，充滿警戒。

「今天是Boxing day啊！睡得好嗎，研磨？」研磨睡眼惺忪的模樣讓鐵朗想起了小時候，他的青梅竹馬依舊可愛，他忍不住像以前一樣，在那柔軟的臉頰上啄了一口。

「你做......」

「今年也辛苦了，研磨。」打斷對方，鐵朗將一個盒子遞到研磨面前，臉上盡是寵溺的笑。

對雇主而言，這是個值得感恩的日子。「啊，是我的獎金吧？」研磨想起了這個習俗，只是以往都由鐵朗的父親親手發給每個人，而且......「這不是我的盒子啊？」從研磨領到第一份工資以來，他使用的是同一個鐵盒。

在溫柔的催促聲中，他帶著疑惑的心情打開了它——是一個一口也沒吃過的蘋果派！旁邊還有一朵玫瑰，綁著藍色緞帶，優雅地躺在美麗的紅絲絨上。

因為黑尾家的待遇好，一直以來，聖誕派對打包的食物都會直接送給貧民區的人們。這是研磨第一次收到這樣的禮物。買一個好吃的蘋果派，對一個有錢人家的少爺不算什麼，然而贈送的對象是個下人，加上近來對方態度的“積極”，這就讓研磨不得不思考一些事。

過了幾天，研磨有意無意地避著鐵朗。曬衣服的時候一看到人來就跑走、早餐服侍的空檔也拒絶那纏人的擁抱——他通常只用肩膀頂頂他，然後就隨他高興了——從圈起來的臂膀間溜走，更別說每晚臨睡前的談心時刻(鐵朗是這麼說服他的，畢竟為主人分憂解勞是他的責任，即便他根本什麼也沒做，只有說說話罷了。)他拒絶聽從，半步不離自己的房間......

「研磨，你等一下！」

某個晚上，研磨抱著一盆削好的馬鈴薯正要走入廚房，鐵朗衝上來緊緊抓住了他的手腕，叫他吃痛——和那顆被他忽略的心一樣隱隱作疼——不顧小貓般的抵抗，銜住了那微張的柔軟，以一枚技巧欠佳的初吻做為聘禮，少爺強勢地訂下了他的後半輩子。


End file.
